


Living Art

by EirienGER



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Swearing, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirienGER/pseuds/EirienGER
Summary: Jay is kidnapped. He wakes up after a visit at "Molly´s" and can´t remember what happened...
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 17





	Living Art

**Author's Note:**

> This was my „Whumptober 2020" attempt for the community at Tumblr. It is the english, shortened and more "whumpier" version of my fanfic „Lebendige Kunst", which I also posted in german here. This version is mostly written in Jay´s POV. I am not a native english speaker, so I just hope this story turned out okay. Have fun reading. :-)
> 
> Dislaimer: This fanfiction is just for fun. No money made, no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners. This is a fictional story. Similarities with living persons or similar actions/events are purely coincidental and not intended.

Waking from a deep, dreamless sleep, the first thing Jay noticed was that he felt terribly sick. He realized that there was a piece of tape covering his mouth and he suddenly felt like he couldn´t breathe. He panicked for a moment and then he inhaled sharply through his nose, before lifting his head and slowly opening his eyelids. Everything spun and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness in the room. He blinked and closed his eyes again, when suddenly a pounding headache set in from nowhere. Only slowly, he realized the current state that he was in.

He was sitting on the floor, the concrete beneath him was dirty, covered with sand. The room was cold, the air was cool, musty and damp. Probably a basement. He was leaning against a metal pillar, his arms handcuffed behind his back. Probably his own handcuffs, it flashed through his mind. How the hell did anyone manage to get him here?

He tried to remember where he had last been. But all he knew was, that he had finished work late and that he had wanted to see Erin. He had met Kelly Severide outside the Police Station and went for a drink at "Molly´s" with him... then he wanted to drive to Erins apartement. That was his last memory.

He looked down and saw a chain, that was looped around the middle of his body. The chain was also secured behind him. Someone wanted to make sure, that he stayed where he was...

He frowned. What was this about? A gang thing or an act of revenge against him or the Unit?

The headache subsided a little and he looked around again. It actually had to be a basement, about 50 square meters big. At the other end of the room he could see a small, barred and closed window. The glass was milky, but he could see that it was still dark outside. How long had he have been unconscious? Was this the same night or was it already the next? He had no idea.

Carefully, he turned his head and his torso as far as possible, to keep looking around. Behind him was an iron door, next to it was a table on which his jacket lay. Otherwise, there was nothing else in the room. Jay wondered if his cell phone was still inside his jacket. Or whether his gun was back there. If only he could somehow reach it...

Next, he tried to free himself. With all his might he pulled his hands forward and hoped to be able to squeeze them through the handcuffs, but it didn't work. The cuffs were too tight.  
He closed his eyes and took another deep breath to shake off the last numbness and to calm his panicked breathing down. Slowly, he regained control of his senses, but he didn't feel that his body was playing along as it should. Whatever had knocked him out earlier and had stolen his memory, was still in his system.  
  
  


/ / /  
  
  


Jay didn't know how long he'd been awake. He was freezing and he felt a burning thirst. He tried to change his position a bit, when he suddenly heard noises from behind him. He stopped moving and listened. The door got unlocked. He counted two different locks. Again, he turned as far as he could to get a look at his kidnappers. In the shadows he saw the shape of a man. When he got closer, Jay recognized him immediately. He started to feel sick again and his heart rate quickened as he realized, in what kind of trouble he was in. It probably couldn't be worse.

He stared at the man, who now bent down and reached for the duct tape, that was covering his mouth. With a jerk, he pulled the tape off. It hurt and Jay winced involuntarily. Then he ran his tongue over his dry lips and breathed in, to fill his lungs with air.

"Norbert Muller.", he then muttered in disbelief.

They had questioned the man. He and Erin had been at his home exactly two days ago. He was one of the suspects in their current murder case. He was a former doctor and psychiatrist. But they hadn't been able to prove anything to him. He had presented them alibis for the periods of the crimes.

Currently, they investigated the murders of three young women that were kidnapped, held and either drowned or frozen to death. Jay knew they were dealing with a serial killer. He swallowed and ran his tongue nervously over his lips again. Since Muller had been silent so far, Jay decided to be the first to speak.

"What the hell is going on here? You know I'm a Detective of the Chicago Police Department. Are you aware of the punishment for kidnapping a Police Officer?", he tried to sound furious, but his voice came out hoarse and he sounded still dazed.

Muller stepped in front of him and shrugged his shoulders, as he gazed calmly down at him. Then the man went back to the table and returned with a light brown folder.

"Jay Halstead, former soldier. Served in Afghanistan. Short therapy after returning from war.", he looked at Jay. "Very interesting what you experienced back then. Six comrades lost... And you allegedly didn't need any further care after that? ...Unusual."

"How do you know about that?", Jay breathed, his chest tightening painfully. "Where did you get my file from?"

"I have my sources.", Muller replied.

Jay breathed faster, as his memories returned to the past. He didn't want to let those aching memories return. The guilt, the feelings...

"Where did you get the file from?", he yelled at the older man.

"Calm down, boy.", he simply answered. "It's not good, when you get upset."

"I have every right to be upset.", Jay replied and he felt a hot wave of anger rise within him, which made him dizzy. "Let me go, now!" He blinked against the dizzyness and the nausea. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
Of course Jay knew, that Muller wouldn't be so stupid as to give in to his demand. By revealing himself to Jay, he'd basically admitted to the three murders. He wouldn't let him go, but Jay had to try at least to negotiate. He fought his anger and the lurking memories down and he tried to focus on his kidnapper again.

"Set me free and I'll make a deal for you. Nothing has happened yet.", he said.

"You have been chosen by me.", Muller continued, ignoring his words. "When you showed up with your colleague at my place, it was like a sign of fate. And luckily, you're a creature of habit. Two evenings in a row at the same Bar? I had an easy game."

"What´s that supposed to mean? I was chosen?", in Jay's ears the words sounded completely absurd.

"Oh, we'll get to that.", Muller smiled. "We'll get to that..."

Before Jay could say anything more, the older man approached him and Jay pressed his back and his head against the pillar, his entire body tensing. He would kick his foot in the guy's face, as soon as he was within reach. Maybe Muller would go down and Jay could somehow get to the keys for the handcuffs or reach something else useful. But unfortunately, Muller moved to the side and went around him. Jay turned his head, but Muller was already behind him, fingering at the handcuffs and the chain.

"You have to calm down, I don't want you to be harmed. Your wrist is already bleeding. I'll get you something to make you feel better.", Muller got up and went to the other side. "My specialty ...", he then muttered. "Just a small injection to calm you down."

Jay´s head jerked to the side, as Muller approached the door. Had he just heard right?

"I'm fine!", he shouted. "I am! I'm calming down, okay?"

But the door closed behind the man.

"Damn it!", Jay gasped.

His heart was racing. He hated needles... and he knew that Muller had a background in Sedatives and Medication. That was not good. Jay could maneuver himself out of most situations, but he hated the feeling of being under the influence of drugs. He had to be able to think clearly...

Jay knew what had been done to the other victims. That was the worst. He knew, what was likely to happen. When Muller opened the door again and approached him, Jay immediately started talking.

"You don't have to give me that stuff, really. I am calm."

Muller paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking about it.

"If I'm honest, I'd rather talk to you without the drug. I would like to hear more about what you went through in the war. But I don't want you to harm yourself any more. And I am also curious... how you will react to my speciality?"

"Woah, very slowly.", Jay swallowed and he looked at Muller intently. "If you give me this, you will harm me, for sure. I am allergic to most medications. Believe me, I may not react well to that stuff."

The man laughed. "I know that's not true. I have all your files here.", as a reminder, he tapped the folder that he was still holding in his left hand.

"Okay," Jay admitted. "but tell me, where did you take all that stuff from? The drugs? At the Hospital?"

"Oh boy, you really think your talking will save you, don't you?", Muller stepped next to him.

The older man's eyes flashed, as if he was pleased that someone was trying to outsmart him. At the same time this guy looked at him with arrogance. An arrogance, that probably came from the fact that he was holding a large syringe with a yellowish liquid in his right hand.

"What exactly did you do to your former patients in the Clinic that you worked for?", Jay's gaze wandered from the syringe back to Muller.

"Well, I'll tell you.", he smiled. "You're not going to tell anyone else, are you? No, I do not think so."

Jay swallowed. He was way too nervous. He felt himself losing control of the situation.

"I'm a psychologist, as you probably know. But I've taught myself a little more over the years. About the effects of various drugs and medications. A wonderful combination. In the clinic, I was able to give my young patients the best possible treatment. I know how to calm people down."

"You experimented on the patients.", concluded Jay.

"No,", Muller shook his head. "I always wanted to help people."

"Like Marcita Ferreira? And Tori? And Camilla? ", Jay listed the names of the victims, that they had recently found and whose murders all bore the same handwriting. "Did you help them, too?"

Muller didn´t answer. He took a step sideways and leaned over him. In the next moment, Jay felt the sting of the needle as it penetrated his upper arm. He winced and clenched his teeth.

"We'll talk soon. When my medication works, you won't be so angry anymore. And you won't ask so many questions.", Muller hissed in his ear, while Jay felt the burning of the liquid spreading in his upper arm muscle.  
  
  


/ / /  
  
  


Jay struggled to keep his eyes open. He was aware that his head was tilting forward and sinking onto his chest over and over again, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was infinitely tired, but he could not fall asleep, because inside him, everything tingled and was raging at the same time.  
Muller's voice reached out to him uncomfortably loud. The guy told him about the sick deeds, that he had done to his patients, but after a few seconds, the older man's words were just a big mess in his head.

"I´ve asked you something.", he heard him more clearly now and someone gripped his chin.

When Jay opened his eyes, he looked directly into Muller's face.

"Hey, boy. I'm talking to you. Open your eyes."

Jay looked at him but winced, when a camera flash painfully blinded him.

"Won't you answer me?", Muller persisted, still clutching his chin.

Jay couldn't remember a question. With a jerk, he turned his head to the side. He didn't want the guy touching him. Fortunately, Muller let go of him.

"Maybe I gave you a little too much of my drug, huh? Most of the girls were Junkies, it took a little more to calm them... "

Jay looked at him. Most of the girls? Were there more? More than three victims? Then everything blurred again and he closed his eyes.

"Well, I'll be back later ... I'll bring a visitor with me.", Muller said.

Jay tried to memorize his words, tried to hold on to them. He would bring someone? Didn't he work alone? Or would he bring in another victim?

Seconds later, the memory was gone and he felt that the tiredness would now finally catch up with him...  
  
  


/ / /

  
It had taken a while, but Jay finally felt that the effects of the drug, that Muller hat injected him, began to wear off. It hadn't really let him calm down. He had slept, but at the same time he´d had the feeling that he was wide awake and that he was aware of everything that happened around him. But nothing had made any sense.

He remembered Muller's voice, but couldn't figure out what he was saying earlier. Fortunately, the tingling in his muscles had stopped, but he still felt weak. In this state he would achieve nothing, even if he could somehow force Muller to the ground.

It was now bright outside, as he could see through the small window. And he was thirsty. The need for water had tormented him for the past hours.

He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts, when the door behind his back opened again. Jay could hear Muller talking to someone while they stood in the doorway. He heard a female voice.

Muller said, he would bring someone, right? He tried to figure out what was going on. For the whole time he and the team had assumed that they dealt with a single male perpetrator.

He turned his head, when Muller came in, the woman following him. Jay couldn't see them yet, they were standing in the dark corner next to the door.

"He's perfect, believe me.", Muller said.

"The Cop?", replied the woman. "You've gone too far, Norbert."

"I knew immediately that it had to be him. Take a look at him! Please!", he paused for a moment. "The Police will definitely not find us here."

"They have already questioned you.", she replied.

"My name was removed from the list of suspects. We are safe. So what difference does it make? I don´t care, which job he has."

It took a while, but then they both approached him. Jay looked up, as the woman followed Muller and as they both placed themselves in front of him. He didn't recognize her immediately, since he had only spoken to her on the phone, but after a moment he remembered the images that he had been looking at on Muller's fireplace. The woman had been on several of the photos. Jay blamed the drugs, that he hadn´t made the connection earlier while they were talking. The wife had confirmed Mullers Alibi. Now Jay realized that she had to be involved. His gaze shot back at the older man.

"Your wife?", he gasped in disbelief, unable to stop himself. "You dragged your wife into this?"  
  
Muller suddenly smiled gently, while he looked at her. "I didn't develop this idea. My wife is the artist, my boy. She has wanted this for a long time. In Detroit, we have already created such beautiful works of art together, haven't we?"

Muller's gaze was loving. Jay's eyes now also flicked to the dark-haired woman. She was probably in her mid-50s. She examined him carefully. His mind raced. So, was the wife the driving force behind it all?

"Okay.", Jay's eyes narrowed to slits. "How does this work? She picks the victims and you kill them? ", he asked.

"Sometimes love makes you do crazy things.", Muller answered.

"This isn´t love, it´s murder!", Jay replied in anger. "What you did to these young women is insane!"

"No. It's art.", Muller replied with conviction. "My Theodora will make us famous."

Jay let out an audible breath. He knew that nothing he would say, would change anything. These people were just sick. He glared at the woman, who hadn't said a word to him so far. She studied his features without emotion, before she finally spoke.

"He's too old. His eyes don´t have the right color.", the woman stated.

"No, no! Honey.", Muller sounded almost pleading now, as he pointed at Jay. "That's what you wanted, I know it. He looks like the one in the painting of your father. Doesn´t he? Imagine the scene!"

Jay frowned. A painting? What were they talking about?

"How old are you?", she asked him.

Jay remained silent.

"I can tell you, Honey.", Muller stepped closer.

"I want to hear it from him.", Theodora replied.

Jay didn't say anything, he just met her gaze. She crouched down in front of him.

"In case it hasn't become clear yet,", she began. "I'm in charge here. I decide whether you will die right now or whether you are suitable for my art. Then you might have a few more hours to live."

"Your art?", he replied, smiling weakly. "I've seen what that means. You´ve dumped those girls like trash, naked, frozen... I think I prefer an immediate death to the whole procedure. Thank you."

She smiled as well. "You've got humour."

"I wouldn't call that humor.", he replied, slightly shaking his head and clenching his teeth.

He felt disgusted by her behaviour. How much would he like to put these sick people under arrest and put them in jail, where they both belonged. Thirty seconds. If he was free, he wouldn't need more to get the couple under control. He knew that he was superior to both of them. That they couldn't counter him. But they had him under their control, had pumped him full of drugs and chained him up like a dog. That was, what fed his anger.

After a moment, she laughed softly. She clearly enjoyed the way that he reacted.

"Honey, we're stupid. You have his jacket and his things lying back there.", she nodded in the direction of the table. "Bring me his ID. I want to see, how old the young man is."

Jay bit his lower lip, furious that he couldn't even win this tiny battle. She stared at him while Muller rummaged through his things at the table. It didn´t take long, before he came back with Jay's wallet in his hand. He handed her his ID. She studied the data for a moment and grimaced.

"Early thirties.", her gaze wandered back to him. She examined his face again.

Jay suddenly felt like a piece of meat. He closed his eyes in disgust. Then, he felt her fingers on his cheek. Jay jerked his head back, bumping into the pillar. He opened his eyes again and looked threateningly at her. Then he couldn't hold himself back anymore...

He bent one leg and forcefully kicked her upper body with his foot. He pushed the woman backwards and she landed on her back. The thrust wasn't nearly as hard as he had wanted it to be, but it gave him at least a tiny bit of satisfaction.

Muller, visibly startled, rushed over and grabbed his feet, but Jay had no plans to continue fighting.

"Seventeen!", Jay yelled with disgust, while his gaze was fixed on Theodora. "The first victim was seventeen! The second twenty-two, the third nineteen! Do you realize, how many lives you are destroying? How many people suffer, because of you?", he swallowed before continuing. "These young women had parents, siblings, friends! They still had their whole lifes ahead of them!"

The woman rose slowly and brushed the dust and dirt from her pants. She looked down at him, smiling, ignoring his accusations.

"Let go of him," she instructed her husband and Muller obeyed.

The older man also rose. They both looked down at Jay now. Muller looked scared, apparently he had completely submitted to Theodora. The woman's gaze on the other hand, was cold as ice.

"He looks younger.", she said without looking at Muller. She sighed, as if she was doing her husband a favor. "All right, we'll take him."

Muller suddenly smiled in delight, happy to have done something right for his wife. The couple started moving and headed for the door.

"Hey!", Jay yelled after them, although he was so upset at that moment, that he didn't even know what else to say.

His heart and his breath raced, as the two finally left the room. Jay was left behind alone and it took him a moment to realize, that the judgement on his death had just been passed.  
  
  


/ / /

  
Meanwhile, Jay had tried to count the hours, to guess what time it might be. If he estimated the visible light in the little window correctly, it might be a little after noon by now. His back, shoulders and his arms ached from the restricted position and from the lack of movement.  
Had his colleagues noticed by now that something was wrong? Perhaps they were looking for him already? Could they ping the location of his cell phone, if it was back there in his jacket?

Then, he heard Muller return to the room. "I brought you something.", the older man announced cheerfully. "I know my drugs must´ve made you very thirsty, am I right?"

He pulled a small bottle of water out of a plastic bag. Jay stared at the bottle and swallowed. His mouth and throat were incredibly dry. His thirst was almost unbearable. He hated himself for admitting it, but after all these hours, he was actually ready to accept the water that Muller was probably about to offer him.

"Tell me a little bit about your time in the military.", Muller said.

"You are not serious.", Jay answered when he realized that Muller would use the water as a pressure medium.

"I won't give you the water without receiving something in return.", the man frankly replied.

"Then keep it.", Jay stared at him, disgusted.

"Come on...", Muller said and Jay watched the man unscrew the lid. "Are you still in contact with someone from your old Unit? Are you talking about your dead comrades sometimes?"

Jay felt a painful twist in his stomach, as his mind wandered involuntarily to his former Unit and to his comrades. Muller was a sick pig. He enjoyed tormenting him. Muller paused and watched Jay's reactions, as if trying to analyze him.

"Keep your damn water." Jay said.

Muller waited a little longer, then he let some water drip from the bottle onto the floor. Jay watched, how the precious liquid seeped away into the ground. Then Muller stopped and laughed.

"That's exactly how I imagined your reaction.", he said and pretended to think about his next steps. "Well, I don't want to be an ass..."

Jay wanted to stay strong, but he let Muller come closer and finally he let him put the bottle to his lips. As soon as the cool liquid touched his lips, Jay's instinct kicked in and he took a few much-needed sips, despite of everything that had happened before.

"That's good.", the older man muttered. "Now everything will be easier, you will see. Theodora says, we have to hurry up to be ready in time. We have prepared everything for you."

Jay looked at him in alarm. He closed his mouth and turned his head aside. Some water ran down his sweatshirt, before Muller took the bottle away. Only now he noticed the slightly bitter and metallic taste of the water. He cursed himself for being so stupid.

"You asshole!", he yelled, already feeling some heaviness in his aching limbs.

"It´s all good, no reason for insults...", Muller went back to the table and came back with a roll of duct tape.

Jay shook his head. "Please, don´t.", he said and blinked against the effect of the drug, that had been mixed in the water.

Muller ripped off a piece of tape and placed it back on Jays mouth, ignoring his plea. Jay felt his panic rise immediately. Muller walked around him and got to the chain, that was looped around the middle of his body. He felt the pressure on the chain give way and then he realized, that Muller was releasing him... Shortly afterwards, the man actually opened the lock on the chain. Jay then felt Muller's hands on his wrists and on the handcuffs.  
  
He frantically sucked in some air into his lungs. He fought with all his might against the drug, which continued to spark its effect. This was his chance to overpower Muller and to escape...  
He jerked his hands forward, as soon as one of the handcuffs popped open. Jay slid out under the chain, rolled over and pushed himself up, trying to throw himself onto Muller, to pin him to the ground. But the force that he'd put into the jump, suddenly just wasn't enough. He slumped against Muller's body. Jay wanted to push himself up, stand up, hit the guy, beat him. But nothing happened...

It took a second until Muller, who at first seemed to have been frozen in shock, frantically pushed him off. Jay landed on the sandy ground and lay on his stomach, breathing heavily. He coughed, as he inhaled some dust through his nose. He tried to turn around, but his arms were too heavy... At least he wanted to take the tape off to be able to breathe better, but he just couldn´t. His arms just wouldn´t move. His body failed him.

"Well, that was something new!", Muller said and he sounded amused.

The man straightened up, leaned over Jay and finally rolled him onto his back. Then he removed the one remaining handcuff from his wrist.

"Luckily, you are weak as a kitten at the moment.", the older man smiled. "But you are still quick. I have to give you that."

Jay was still coughing and trying to pump some air into his lungs. His heart was racing. He started to swat. Whatever Muller had given to him this time, his body didn't respond well to it.

He had wasted his only chance to free himself. He realized that now he could only hope that Erin and the others were looking for him and that they would find him in time...  
  
  


/ / /

  
After a while, Jay´s panic eased a bit when he realized that he could breathe a little bit better. He was still on his back and in his head, he was wide awake. But it had become nearly impossible to move. Muller had left the room again, but shortly after that he returned and grabbed Jay by his wrists. He started to drag him towards the door.

"The girls were easier to handle.", the older man pressed out.

"Don't be a whiner. Come here.", Jay heard Theodora's voice.

Muller pulled him further and Jay felt that the ground under his body changed, when Muller pulled him over the doorstep, into a hallway. Muller pulled him to the right, across a tiled floor into another room that was lit up by a bright white light. It was even more colder here, than in the other room.

Muller let him down and Jay's arms landed on the cold floor. With all his might, he managed to turn his head a little to the side. He realized that there were several small windows here, different from the cellar window in the other room. These had been opened to let the cold winter air in...

Instinctively, Jay tried to scream, he tried to call for help. But the taped stayed in place and no sound came from his throat, as he tried it... It felt like his brain didn't get the commands right and like his body just didn´t react. A new wave of despair spread through him.

He watched Theodora walk around him to grab his ankles. The next moment, he was lifted up. Muller had grabbed his arms, Theodora his legs. They groaned, as he was placed on a table.

"Thank you, Honey.", Theodora now said to her husband and she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "You can go home now and take care of your art."

Muller smiled and took a cell phone out of his pocket. In the next moment he took some photos of Jay. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why was Muller documenting, how he was lying on the table?

"The pictures are going to be great," he said to Theodora. "And I'm really looking forward to yours, my Angel."

"Of course, you´ll get them. Come back in two hours, then we'll drive him to the lake and finish it."

She kissed him and Muller turned to leave. Theodora's gaze rested on Jay for a moment, then she turned around and started doing something. She started humming an old childrens song.

Jay tried to take a closer look around. With difficulty, he managed to turn his head a little again. The table that he was lying on, was in the middle of the room. The metallic surface was set in a kind of frame, made of glass. The frame was about twenty inches high. Jay asked himself about the purpose of this frame... Then he remembered, that the last victim had been drowned. The young woman was probably lying on this table too.

On one side of the room, where Theodora was now, there was a workbench on which she kept various utensils, brushes and paints. There were also several canisters and buckets there. He turned his head slowly to the other side and saw a camera on a tripod, next to an easel with a painting on it.

It took him a moment to take a closer look at the painting. But then he realized, that photos had been incorporated into the painting, like a collage. Then he saw, that three of the photographed persons were the girls, the victims, that they had already found. There were also further, other women in the picture. So that meant, that Muller and his wife had killed more people...

All women had been photographed in white robes. A snow-covered lake had been drawn around the pictures with thick oil paint. A large, yellow full moon was visible over the lake. The colors were kept in dark colours, they often appeared brownish and yellowish. To Jay, the picture was disturbing. Then he noticed something in the background of the scene. A man in a white shirt was standing at the treeline, looking at the women in white. Jay stared at the man, that distantly looked a bit like him. That had to be it, the role he had to play in all of this...

"Do you like it?", Theodora approached him. She must had noticed his interest. "My masterpiece. I've been working on it for several years now. And you will complete it. "

She grabbed his chin and turned his head back, so that he was now looking at the ceiling again.

"Stay like this.", she instructed him and continued speaking, while she stood in front of him with a pair of scissors in her hand.

"The original painting was from my father. I have admired and looked at it all my life. I always wondered, why he was able to paint something so beautiful and how he could still be so evil inside. I knew, that at some point, I would make my own version of it. And that I would finally get rid of all the pain."

She grabbed the waistband of Jay's sweatshirt. In the next moment he felt the cold metal of the scissors on his stomach, as she cut through the fabric at the front of the shirt.

"I mix the colors myself.", she continued, as she routinely freed him from his shirt. "A little blood gives the colours exactly the right shade..."

Jay closed his eyes in disgust. The story was slowly forming in his head. Theodora came from a difficult family background, perhaps violence and abuse. In Muller, she had found the perfect partner to finally be able to live out her psychotic fantasies.

Then, he felt something sharp on his skin and he opened his eyes again. Theodora had placed the tip of the scissors on his chest and looked right into his eyes. Without warning, she pulled one of the scissor blades across his chest. Jay wanted to groan, but no sound came out of his throat.

"That's it.", she smiled and put the scissors down. "Wasn't that bad, was it?"

Jay hoped that the burning sensation of the cut would quickly subside... With practiced movements Theodora grabbed one of his arms, pulled him up and put a hand on his upper back. She steadied him to put an old fashioned, white shirt on him, similar to the one in the painting. Then she placed him down again, put his arms through the sleeves and began to button up the shirt. She kept touching the fresh wound over and over and Jay flinched.

"That looks good.", she smiled. Then she reached for the tape that covered his mouth. "I guess we won´t need this any longer. Your vocal cords should be paralyzed by now."

She pulled it off and patted his cheek. When she was done, she turned back to her workbench. Jay was relieved that he was now able to breathe better and he hoped, that he could get a moment's rest. But in the next second his entire body cramped and he gasped for air, when Theodora poured ice-cold water over him out of one of the buckets. Another bucket followed shortly afterwards, so that Jay was now mostly lying in the freezing water. He took in a deep, shaky breath, blinking to get the water out of his eyes.

"The worst is over.", said the older woman now. She ran her hand over his hairline and wiped a few strands of wet hair from his forehead, while he continued to gasp for air. "Now we just have to wait."

Jay felt the cold instantly spread through his entire body. His skin and muscles ached, and his body began to shake.

Theodora walked around the table, to the camera. "It does not take long. Ten, fifteen minutes,", she said, repeatedly pushing the shutter release and taking photos. "Then it will feel better. Believe me."

Jay's mind raced and he wondered, if he had ever felt such a pain. He had never asked himself what it would feel like, to freeze to death. Suddenly he thought of his colleagues. And of Erin... He began to pray that the team would show up in time and that they would end Theodoras and Mullers sick deeds. And he prayed that he would be able to see Erin one more time...  
  
  


/ / /

  
Erin jumped out of her car and approached the door that led to the old building, in which they suspected that Jay was held. Her heart was pounding and she hoped that they were in the right place to find him.  
Video recordings at Molly´s had put them on the trail of Muller. Muller had poured something into his drink, while Jay had talked to Kelly Severide the evening before.

After that, their investigation had quickly expanded and included Muller's wife, Theodora. She had made a false Alibi for the murders of the other three victims.

They had searched Muller's house and had found a collection of photos and souvenirs in the basement. That evidence linked the couple to the previous murders. Then they had finally found out, that Theodora's father owned this building. It was their only lead that they had left to find Jay...

Erin waited for Adam to open the door and followed him inside, her gun drawn. Then, the others followed. They searched the building and found an old staircase, that led to the basement. Erin took the steps slowly. When she reached the basement, she could see some light coming from a room ahead. She fastened her pace and was the first person, that burst into the room. Within a split second, she had figured out the situation:

Theodora Muller stood at the head of a metal table, on which Jay was lying. Her worry about him immediately increased when she realized, in which state he was in. Apparently, he was passed out. The table had a glass border, that was half filled with water, so that Jay's body lay in the water. Theodora had a pair of large scissors in her hand. The shirt that Jay was wearing, was already red from his blood and the water was also slowly changing color. All alarm bells rang in Erins head, when she saw him lying there. Were they too late to save him?

"Chicago P.D.!", she yelled, while aiming at Theodora. "Put the weapon down and step back."

Behind her, the rest of the Unit stormed into the room. Someone nudged her slightly and Erin was briefly distracted. Theodora took advantage of this moment. She cupped Jay's chin from above and pulled his head back. She pressed the tip of the scissors against his throat.

"Put the weapon down!", Erin repeated threateningly, her voice almost cracking.

The older woman just smiled and gave her a defiant glare.

"Ma'am, we won't ask you again.", Adam intervened. He carefully stepped closer to the table.

"Stand still!", Theodora pressed the blade tighter to Jay's neck and Erin could see a drop of blood, that slowly ran down on the side of his neck and got lost in the water, when she cut through his skin. "I'll slit his throat!"

So Jay was still alive... Erin didn't need anything else. Her gaze shot back at the woman, she aimed at her chest and she pulled the trigger. Two cartridges, right in the heart.

Theodora stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, the scissors slipped out of her hand and landed on the tiles with a clatter. Then, the woman sagged to the ground.

Adam stormed around the table to see if she was dead. Erin, however, had only one goal. With two steps she was at the table and she pressed her fingers against the side of Jay's neck. She held her breath. There was no pulse ...

Her hand slipped and landed in the freezing cold water. She sobbed in despair. Only then did she realize, how cold it was in the small room. She blinked. The water was cold as ice too, maybe his circulation was down.

She swallowed down her despair and pressed her fingers against his neck again, this time tighter. Then she felt it! A faint throb, a slow pulse. She let her gaze slide over his face. He was extremely pale and in the neonlight, his freckles were now clearly visible. His lips were blue. He lay completely motionless on the metal surface of the table.

She raised her head only to notice that the others had also gathered around the table. Antonio was already reporting to the headquarters over the radio and was calling in for an Ambulance.

"He's alive," she said. "He has to get out of the water."

She wanted to grab Jay´s upper body to lift him up, but Kevin held her back.

"Look at him, if you move him, it could kill him.", he said quickly. "He's hypothermic. We have to wait for the Ambo. "

Erin's desperation grew. He probably didn't have that much time left. She had to do something.

"He has to get out of the water!", she repeated forcefully.

Al took his gun and hit the glass at the foot of the table. The material splintered and broke. Then the water spilled onto the floor with a splash. The others took a step back. Erin took off her jacket. She put it around Jay's body, covering his chest and stomach. She carefully pinned the fabric under him, as best she could.

"How much longer until the Ambo arrives?", she heard Kim ask in the background.

"A few minutes," Antonio informed her.

"This is taking too long," Erin said desperately.

At that moment, they heard footsteps from above and they drew their weapons again. Maybe another culprit came back to the scene... Hank stepped into the doorway and aimed up, but then Erin saw him lower the gun.

"It's us, Sergeant!", Erin heard someone call out. "Fire Department!"

She recognized Herrmann's voice and at that moment, she was infinitely grateful that the colleagues from Firehouse 51 had apparently overheard their radio. They must have responded to their announcement to the headquarters, after they had made their way to the old building.

Shortly afterwards, Herrmann stormed into the room, followed by Severide, Gabriella and Casey. Apparently they had all come in one car during their shift. So far, Erin hadn't given a thought, that the colleagues in the Fire Department might have also been worried about Jay. Gabriella immediately approached the table. She started to examine him. Erin watched the paramedic's every move intently.

"We heard over the radio where you were and drove off immediately.", Kelly said, as he stepped next to her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Gabriella and Jay.

"I'm really blaming myself for not noticing, what was going on with him at „Molly´s“.", Herrmann added. "Will he be alright?"

Gabriella was just rubbing her knuckles over Jay's Sternum and Erin could see his eyelids flicker a little. She held her breath and put her hand over her mouth, as she felt tears well up. Kelly put an arm around her shoulders. Gabriella raised her head and looked first at Erin, then at the others.

"That could end badly," she said. "Which of you called the Ambulance?", Antonio nodded to her. "Give another message. Hypothermia, slow pulse, shallow breathing. No more muscle tremors, but he reacts to pain impulses. "

"Probably medication or drugs are involved. They found a lot of drugs in the system of the other victims.", Kim informed the young woman.

"Drugs could mask his condition. I would say, his muscles are not completely immobile, his pupils react to external stimuli, but we should still be extremely careful not to cause a rescue death.", Gabriella continued.

Erin felt herself swaying slightly, when she suddenly felt dizzy. Kelly tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"It´s okay.", he said. "We'll do everything we can, to help him. When is the Ambulance coming?", he asked Antonio, who had just sent the additional message to the headquarters.

"It should be here in about three minutes.", he replied shortly afterwards.

"Let's use the time and bring him upstairs," said Gabriella. "We have to hold him horizontal. Make sure, that his arms and legs stay right next to his body."

"I'll get the spineboard.", Casey said and stormed off.

"Herrmann, do you have heat cushions in the car? Blankets?", Antonio's sister asked further.

The older man nodded and turned to go upstairs as well. Kelly also started moving and he let go of Erin.  
  
  


/ / /

  
Hank stepped closer to his foster daughter, who was standing by the table, completely lost, staring at the man that she loved.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure.", he said quietly to her. "You're going to Chicago Med, with Jay."  
  
  


She nodded absently. Hank looked around and into the faces of the others. The concern for the young detective was written all over their faces, but he also knew that they thought exactly as he did: They too were dying to bring Muller to his justice.

By now, they had discovered the camera and the painting next to the table. And now they had realized, what the couple's goal was. Hank had rarely seen anything like this in his career. And he had seen a lot...

Kevin had been in the next room and had confirmed, that this was the place from the photos that they had found in Mullers house. That was the room, where the other girls had also been held.

The colleagues of the Fire Department returned. Together, they pushed the stabilizing spine board under Halstead's body. Gabriella and Casey wrapped the belts around Jay, making sure that he stayed flat on the board. Upstairs, Hank could finally hear the sirens of the ambulance.

"Okay, that's it. I will work.", said Herrmann and they lifted the spineboard up.

All colleagues wanted to help and approached, only Erin was still standing motionless next to Hank and was watching what was going on. He took her in his arms and led her after the others. Lined up one behind the other, they managed to maneuver Halstead in a horizontal position up the stairs, where the Paramedics from the Ambulance were already waiting.

They checked his pulse and breathing, started to give him an Infusion, placed blankets and the heat pillows that were provided by Herrmann, on the middle of his body. Then they finally loaded him into the Ambulance. Gabriella also stayed with the Paramedics and continued to help monitor Jay's condition to intervene if necessary, before they got to the Chicago Med.

Hank gently pushed Erin to the back of the Amulance car and helped her up. He looked at her with worry, as she took the small seat in the back of the car. Then the doors shut and shortly afterwards, the vehicle started moving with sirens on. Hank watched the lights recede. He didn't know if Erin could take it, if Halstead didn't survive...  
  
  


/ / /  
  
  


Jay came to, because he could feel that he was being moved. Were that Muller and Theodora? Did they take him outside now? Panic crept up inside him again and he fought with all his might against the tiredness, which threatened to envelop him again immediately.

He forced himself to remember, to stay awake. He couldn't give up. The minutes in the ice water had been some of the most painful, that Jay had ever experienced. The time had passed excruciatingly slow, it had been pure torture. At first, he thought he was going to lose his mind, but then the pain had subsided. The tremors in his muscles had slowly stopped. Instead, a feeling of warmth had spread through his body. Jay had been aware of the fact, that his body was slowly shutting down and that the blood circulation was slowly failing, but he was also thankful that the pain had stopped.  
  
It hadn´t taken long after that, when he had felt that he was drifting away, that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His thoughts had become more and more blurred, before finally darkness and silence had enveloped him and he had no longer noticed anything.

Even now, he was completely disoriented and felt dazed. His whole body ached again, but he could also feel something warm on the middle of his chest. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. Many hands grabbed him. He suddenly heard different voices and noises around him. This couldn't be Muller and his wife...

"Get out of the way!", someone called, close to his ear. "Let us through!"

Jay now realized that he was lying on a trolley and was being pushed. He felt reliefed when he realized, that he was probably already in a Hospital.

"Male patient, thirty-two,", he heard the male voice again. "Hypothermia. Body temperature 93 degrees. Somnolence. Found about 20 minutes ago in ice water, beginning Sopor on site. Previous Brachycardia. Blood pressure is now back at 110 to 60. Pulse at 70. The patient was transported horizontally, no ventilation and resuscitation necessary on the way."

"I'll take over!", someone shouted and Jay thought he recognized the voice.

He felt warm hands on the crook of his neck. He knew instinctively, that they were Will's hands. Jay firmly believed that his brother would do anything to save him. With this last thought, he allowed the tiredness to overwhelm him again and he drifted back into a dreamless darkness.  
  
  


/ / /

  
Erin had spent the rest of the night in the waiting room of the Hospital, while Will and other staff members took care of Jay to stabilize him. Will had finally reported to her, that Jay would be closely monitored and that they had found him just in time, before he would have suffered permanent damage. Or worse.

Erin had burst into tears. Partly with worry, partly with relief. Now she had been sitting by Jay's bed for half a day, waiting to see if he would wake up.

The colleagues from the Unit had stopped by during the night. And in the morning, even Trudy had shown up, which Erin was very happy about. Now, however, she was alone with him in the quiet room.

He was out of danger and was sound asleep, but he hadn't moved yet. Probably because of the many different drugs in his body that Muller had already given him. The doctors tried to get rid of the drugs by infusing him a saline solution.

It was already getting dark outside. The evening sun cast a soft light on Jay's face. Erin studied his relaxed features, memorizing every freckle, every fine line. Perhaps only now had she realized, how much she loved him. Carefully, she ran her index finger down his arm.

The touch seemed to trigger something, because suddenly he stirred. He took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. A smile broke out on Erin's face and she moved a little closer. The sound made Jay turn his head to face her. When he looked at her tiredly, he seemed to recognize her and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Erin.", his voice sounded low, he was hoarse.

"Shhhh.", she took his hand. "I'm here.", with tears in her eyes she continued to smile.

"You look awful.", he croaked and raised his eyebrows.

She frowned. "Thank you. You look awful, too."

He blinked. Suddenly there was an unusual gentleness in his gaze, so that she couldn't help but lean over to him and give him a careful kiss on the lips.

"I love you.", she whispered, while she cupped his face with her palm.

"I love you, too.", he replied, barely audible.

She sank back into her chair and they looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Erin could have stayed in this moment forever, but in the back of her mind the questions started to pile up.

"How are you feeling?", she finally began.

"I'm okay," he replied in a scratchy voice, then he cleared his throat.

His gaze now wandered over the covers. He raised his free hand to see if there was a cannula there. Erin knew that he hated needles, but unfortunately he had no choice here.

"How did you find me?", he asked then.

"Kevin found the address of the house that belonged to Theodora Mullers father. Jay, you were half frozen to death when we arrived and -"

"Erin.", he interrupted her gently and shook his head slightly, while meeting her gaze. "I know, I asked. But I can't talk about it... Not now."

Erin realized that the memories just caught up with him.

"I have a thousand questions." she said carefully. "What happened to you?"

He squeezed her hand and she fell silent.

"It was bad." he admitted. "And I'll tell you about it, okay? But not now. I just want to be here with you for a little while longer."

Finally she nodded, bowed her head, and took in a deep breath. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, as the emotions overwhelmed her.

"I thought you were dead.", she whispered.

She felt his hand on her cheek and looked up again. The tears ran down her face.

"I'm not.", he said while looking at her intently. "I will always be there for you, do you hear me?"

She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her.

"I'm not going away.", he whispered into her hair and she nodded, infinitely grateful and relieved.  
  
  


\- THE END- 


End file.
